english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Ezra Weisz
Ezra E. Weisz (born January 1, 1971) is an American voice actor. He's married to Sabrina Weisz. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Adrien's Bodyguard/Gorizilla (ep18), Chauffeur (ep3), Doorman (ep14), Fred Haprèle/The Mime, Man in Frame (ep19), Simon Grimault/Simon Says (ep18) *Zak Storm: Super Pirate (2017) - Flynt (ep12) *Zentrix (????) - Mango 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Additional Voices *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (????) - Oritel *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (????) - Oritel, Palladium 'Movies' *The Greatest Miracle (2011) - Holy Father 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Jungle Bunch (2017) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2003-2004) - Basil, Greta's Father, Man (ep24), Shopkeeper (ep23), Turmeric *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Soma Yagarai, Operator (ep11), Selkinas (ep18) *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Clive *B: The Beginning (2018) - Abbot *Blade of the Immortal (2009-2010) - Kagehisa Anotsu *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Nago, Additional Voices *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (????) - Additional Voices *Bottle Fairy (????) - Additional Voices *Burn-Up Scramble (2005) - Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Mao, Additional Voices *Durarara!! (2011) - Client (ep7), Witness#2 (ep4) *Gad Guard (2004) - Additional Voices *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Franz D'Epinay *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Doctor (ep21), GurGuru (ep9) *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Talent Show Host (ep10) *Green Green (2006) - Hikaru Ichibanozi *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Wing *Ingress: The Animation (2019) - Black Stag, Researcher *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2010-2011) - Tayura Minamoto *Last Exile (2004) - Additional Voices *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Bully B (ep13), Ren Komei, Wizard (ep23), Young Wizard (ep21) *Megalo Box (2018) - Reporter *Naruto: Shippūden (2011-2012) - Nurari *Otogi Zoshi (2005) - Emperor (ep1) *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - Blue 5 (ep1), Ctarl-Ctarl Operator (ep3), Fred Luo, Young Gene Starwind (ep2), Additional Voices *Planetes (2005) - Bank Man (ep16), Control Section Employee (ep8), Gennojo, Werner's Assistant (ep17) *Rave Master (2004) - Assistant Director, Schneider *s-CRY-ed (2003) - Grow *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Demon (ep2), Demon (ep4), Taoist (ep1), Villager (ep4) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019) - Eldrie *Sword Art Online: Alicization: War of Underworld (2020) - Eldrie (ep1) *Tenjho Tenge (2005-2006) - Fu Chen *The Big O (2001-2003) - Announcer, Phil (ep19) *Ultra Maniac (2005-2006) - Host Father, Sebastian *Vampire Knight (2010) - Kaname Kuran *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Kaname Kuran *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Judecca (ep15), Yusis (ep4), Additional Voices *X (2002-2003) - Yuto Kigai 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Di Gi Charat (2005) - Kimura Takuro 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Lu over the Wall (2018) - Teruo *Miss Hokusai (2016) - Zenjiro Ikeda/'Keisai Eisen' *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Marker Clan *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Marker Clan 'OVA - Dubbing' *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2011) - Tayura Minamoto *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005) - BGG Gang Member E (ep1), Customer C (ep4), Sunflower (ep3) *Mazinkaizer SKL (2011) - Ken Kaido *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001) - Additional Voices *New Getter Robo (2005) - Debt Collector *Sins of the Flesh (2000) - Fernando *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2001) - Additional Voices *X: An Omen (2002) - Yuto Kigai Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Curse of the Golden Flower (2007) - Temple Crier B *Iron Monkey (2002) - Herbs Salesman, Noodle Stand Salesman, Soldiers, Suspected Old Man *The Heroic Trio (2002) - Additional Voices *Weather Woman (2000) - Cameraman, Masao *Zëiram 2 (2001) - Teppei 'Movies - Dubbing' *On My Skin (2018) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Big Bad Beetleborgs (1996) - Cyber-Serpent (ep21), LottaMuggs (ep9) *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Falkar, Troika *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Wise Wizard (ep7) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Tentaclaw (ep6) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Mandilok *Power Rangers in Space (1998) - Donatello *Saban's Power Rangers: Turbo (1997) - PA Announcer (ep45) 'TV Series - Dubbing' *3% (2016-2018) - Gerson, Additional Voices *Cable Girls (2017-2018) - Additional Voices *Osmosis (2019) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Lynx 1 *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Brett Thompson *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Nago *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Nago, Subordinate C *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Nago *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Nago *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Nago, Scientist, Subordinate C *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Ilforte Grantz *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Aeon *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Additional Voices *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage (2010) - Thouzer *Radiant Historia: Perfect Chronology (2018) - Dias *Radiata Stories (2005) - Elmo, Garcia, Sebastian *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2005) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Ioshua Jerand *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Ruddle the Traveler *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Suikoden IV (2005) - Elite Kooluk Soldier, Reinbach III *Suikoden V (2006) - Euram Barows *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Alisha's Guard, Landon's Crier, Rolance Guard, Sergei's Guard, Villager *Wild Arms XF (2008) - Fellman Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (102) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (92) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2020. Category:American Voice Actors